beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Allies
Allies is the 8th episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It premiered on September 14, 2013. Official Description Lt. Jim Gordon asks for Batman’s help to recover his kidnapped daughter Barbara. Batman and Katana find their rhythm, working together to save her. Plot The episode opens with Tobias Whale and his men looting weapons from a Stagg Industries warehouse, the fifth one they have hit this month. However, they are interrupted by Batman, who quickly incapacitates the thugs and captures Whale just in time for Lt. Gordon and the police to arrive. Gordon is less than thrilled by Batman's interference and orders his men to arrest Batman along with the gangsters. However, Batman throws a smoke bomb and escapes via Batclaw. Back at the Bat Cave, Batman and Alfred have Tatsu try on a protective suit for her to wear while out on the streets with Batman, but it is so heavy and cumbersome she can't even move in it, let alone fight. He wants to make sure she is protected when she helps him guard the rest of the Stagg Industries warehouses. She protests that they should be going after the League of Assassins and the Soultaker Sword but Batman counters that the League has abandoned the Argus Club and could be anywhere in the world and he refuses to leave Gotham unprotected. He also reminds her that the League still desires the Ion Cortex, which is still in Gotham, so they will be back. She agrees but still insists on doing something to help. Batman refuses to let her untill she is "suited up and armed". She complies by picking up a katana sword and putting on a small domino mask, announcing herself "suited up and armed". She also insists on a codename for when they are out in the field and asks to be called "Katana". Meanwhile at the GCPD headquarters, Gordon is interrogating Whale in the presence of his lawyer; Milo Match. Gordon tells Whale that he and his men were caught "dead-to-rights" at the warehouse and that things will go easier on him if he cooperates. Whale remains silent as his lawyer whispers in his ear and announces to Gordon they would like a deal. Gordon is accepting at first but Match goes on to demand that Whale be released and cleared of all charges by midnight that night, four hours from now. Gordon laughs at this and vows to see them in court. Later at the Gordon residence, Barbara answers the door only to be siezed by a pair of glowing, orange hands. Gordon goes to Whale in his cell and confronting him about Barbara's abduction and that he knows Whale sent his goons to take her. Whale disavows any knowledge of this but offers that nothing would have happened to her if her father had taken the deal he was offered. Gordon leaves, but not before giving Whale one more punch to the jaw. Going home, Gordon enters Barbara's room and stares at the collection of newsclippings and photographs of Batman. He then notices a small bat shaped decoration hanging from the ceiling and how it casts a shadow much larger than itself. This gives Gordon an idea and, shortly, he has rigged up a powerful spotlight with a bat shape on the lens which causes it to shine a huge "Bat" logo into the sky. This "Bat Signal" brings Batman to him. Gordon asks Batman about Barbara but Batman is already aware of her abduction due to his police scanner and has been searching for her all night. He aks for Gordon to start trusting him, that they are both on the same side. Gordon refuses to believe this but admits that he needs Batman's help with this. He tells Batman that the last person to see Whale was the lawyer Milo Match and Batman goes on the pursuit. In the Cave, Batman has the Bat Computer seek out the trackers he had placed on Whale's men during the Humpty Dumpty case. It seems that the gangsters are holed up in a shady part of town known as "The Cauldron" which is the territory of a small-time gang called "The Ghosts". The heroes surmise that Barbara and the weapons are being kept in one of three warehouses. Batman goes to search them alone, but Katana protests. He tells her that they aren't a team yet and orders her to stay and help Alfred, much to her annoyance. At the warehous, Match is able to convince the Ghosts to help them in exchange for a tanker of fuel, since the Cauldron has no power. Batman arrives at the Cauldron in the Batmobile, only to be forced to leave the vehicle behind when confronted by a huge wall of abandoned cars. After climbing over this obstacle, Batman is ambushed by a large gang of Ghosts. He is easily able to defeat the ones armed with bats and knives but is then cornered by a trio of Ghosts armed with Stagg Industries guns. Before the three can fire, Katana appears and leaps her motorcycle into them, taking them all out at once. Batman begins to admonish her for disobeying orders but accepts that he could use the help. The two defeat the Ghosts but Batman warns Katana to take her ego out of the equation. At the GCPD, alarms are blazing as reports are coming in that the Cauldron is erupting into a warzone and that their have been sightings of the Batmobile there. Hearing this, Gordon surmises that the Cauldron must be where Barbara is. He escorts Whale there at gunpoint. Batman and Katana clear the first two warehouses and converge on the third. Batman reminds Katana to follow his lead. She understands that the two have different fighting styles but their differences are what makes them strong. They storm the warehouse and confront Match at the same moment Gordon arrives with Whale. Both Batman and Gordon order Match to release Barbara. However, Match reveals that he possesses fire manipulating abilities as the villain Phosphorous Rex. Using several powerful fire blasts, Rex is able to outgun Katana and Batman while also knocking over a shelving unit that pins both Whale and Gordon. Gordon frees himself just as Rex encircles Barbara and himself in a ring of flame. Batman begins to outline a plan to Katana but she runs out of the building. Using the Batclaw, Batman swings into the fire ring and attempts to get to Barbara but is knocked aside by Rex. Before he can finish the Dark Knight off, he hears a truck horn and, turning, sees Katana driving the tanker truck straight into the warehouse and right at him. Batman grabs Barbara and leaps to safety as Katana leaps from the truck. The truck crashes into Rex, engulfing him in flaming fuel. He survives but is completely exhausted and collapses to the ground, his flame extinguished. Batman frees Barbara who runs to her father. Batman comments to Katana that, while he is impressed with her solution, her teamwork still needs work. They hear sirens in the distance and Gordon says that they are coming for Whale and he is prepared to take the consequences for taking the criminal out of the jail. Batman places handcuffs on Gordon and tells him to tell the cops that Batman forced him to take Whale out so he could take them to the warehouse. He is the vigilante and Gordon is the hero. Batman wants their roles to stay this way. After the duo leave, Barbara starts to gush about how cool Batman is and points out that he also works with a girl and that she could be like her one day, much to her father's chagrin. Characters Heroes *Batman *Katana *Alfred Pennyworth *Jim Gordon Villains *Tobias Whale *Phosphorous Rex *The Ghosts Other Characters *Barbara Gordon Trivia *Lt. James Gordon might start to look at Batman like he did in his previous incarnations. *First appearance of the Bat Signal in the show. *First time Tatsu hits the street in her hero persona as Katana. *FIrst apperance of Phosphorous Rex and the Ghosts. Gallery References Watch Beware the Batman episode 8 season 1 - Allies Category:Episodes Category:Season 1